This invention relates generally to food slicers, and, more particularly to an improved egg slicer.
The homemakers desire for economy of effort and speed has created a market for devices that facilitate the preparation of food, such as slicers, dicers, wedgers and cutters. Many of the slicers heretofore known have employed pushers integrally connected to the cutting edges of the device, or have employed finger guards, or have presupposed that the user would exercise sufficient care to avoid injury during use thereof. The safety precautions of many of these heretofore known devices are deemed unsatisfactory. With the present device, therefore, a remotely actuated pusher is employed to force the comestible through a recessed cutter, thereby holding to the irreducible minimum the possibility of injury to the user.